Rose Princess
The Rose Princess is very important, and what a blessing to be here. With the red carpet and keyboard, it would be nice. Description Physical Rose Princess is a pretty princess with a rose on its head. It is red in colour, in addition to having red eyes that flash whenever it plays its instrument. The piano is round and red like the monster itself. The monster winks as well as the red dress floating around in circles. Idle Animation When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by spinning around in a similar style of the idea of Heartclash. Additionally, its main turn of the ball-like piano rolls as it, the Rose Princess itself spins around. Song The Rose Princess’s contribution to the island’s song is a piano based on its instrument. It is from GarageBand and it is called the Grand Piano. It plays the song by using its own piano. The piano plays a sweet melody during the island’s song it contributes to. Breeding The Rose Princess is bought from the store 1st in the original My Singing Monsters game and In Dawn of Fire. Likes Below here are the list of things liked by the Rose Princess monster: * Nebulob (requires level 9). * Draw the squad base. * Melody Tree. * Super Smash Bros Ultimate Secret like for the Rose Princess monster). Name Origin The name Rose Princess might come from Rose, referring to its colour & flower type elemental and Princess, which has its personality. Facts * Rose Princess is allergic to lilies of the valley, as it can throw up on lilies of the valley. * If Rose Princess is in high school, it would be the queen bee and have delicious food. * Rose Princess is happy and proud of what it really means to say and to transform into a human monster. * Rose Princess’s fandom gender is actually female. Like the other female characters from My Singing Monsters, including Jeeode, Whisp and Heartclash. There are other male monsters such as Nebulob and Noggin. * When Rose Princess is in Ethereal Island, it would want to be with Nebulob and its Rare form on this island. * Rose Princess is the squad’s princess when it comes to drinks and food that is memorable and delicious. * It uses its rose bowl as a stone of light. Roses are necessary to feed and make sure that no one gets hurt. This power opportunity has been made by the Rose Princess. * Rose Princess uses the term of energy to bring up into a new ideal friendship. It can also change its shape according to the bio. Vines # Narrating people’s lives. # Disney pranks with friends. # Pokemon pranks with friends. # Stewie Rose Princess. Notes * Rose Princess is Buttergem’s sister. * Rose Princess plays during the outro in Soulful Island, and plays once during the rest of the islands. Gallery A06C7273-1654-4DA2-B317-E0C6677286A6.png|The monster 9E230A3C-2A3B-4EAA-9A5E-15C960A413BC.jpeg|Draw the Squad-pie D998BAB6-B0A6-459E-8E82-034B70FD3210.jpeg|My cousin! E5BC7944-44A2-4C20-B083-123C02C75AEF.jpeg|Melody Tree? BF08D395-7D8E-4E37-BF55-30432CF75449.jpeg|Good! C666CC19-7311-42D8-9563-E624EB5E8787.jpeg|Newest episode! Video(s) Category:Determination Category:Determination Island Category:Bolt Island Category:Composer Island Category:Monsters (Composer) Category:Ethereal Island Category:Soulful Island Category:Monsters Category:Characters